InsAne
by Nanda Evans
Summary: (SUMMER FINALE SPOILER ALERT! Aviso dado.) A verdade é descoberta, e uma decisão é feita. A tênue linha entre o amor e a insanidade é cruzada, e um novo time é criado. Ezria.


_Hey! Faz alguns anos que não escrevo fanfics. Apenas histórias originais. De algum modo, no entanto, o summer finale de PLL me inspirou o suficiente para escrever essa ezria. É curta, é maluca, e ainda não sei porque escrevi ela. Mas eu gostei dela. E sinceramente, seria MUITO legal se algo do gênero acontecesse na série. Duvido, mas não custa sonhar, certo? Anyways... **Spoiler Alert Abaixo.** Eu avisei. Espero que gostem. Aconselho ouvirem Never Gonna Leave This Bed - Maroon 5 enquanto leem. Foi o que ouvi enquanto escrevia. Beijos e boa leitura!_

* * *

Ela sentia-se paralisada. Nenhum músculo movia-se. Seus neurônios pareciam dormentes. Seu único pensamento, recorrente, de novo e de novo... _"Era ele. Era ele todo esse tempo."_

O local à sua volta parecia desvanecer. As cores desbotavam-se uma a uma, e todas aquelas fotos, todos aqueles fatos, todas aquelas provas de que tudo em que acreditava era uma mentira pareciam cair sobre ela, como a atacando, jogando em sua cara tudo que perdera. Ou tudo que jamais realmente tivera.

- Aria - soou a voz dele.

Diferente. Fria. Cruel. Era assim que ela deveria perceber a voz de Ezra àquele ponto, não era? Era assim que deveria ver ele. Ela deveria odiá-lo. Ela deveria gritar. Ela deveria chamar a polícia. Ela deveria... Deveria?

Seus olhos estavam presos nos dele. As lágrimas inundavam-nos, mas não caiam. Ela estava em negação, não estava? Tinha que estar. Pois se não estava, não havia explicação para a total falta de ódio naquele momento. Ela não o odiava. Ela queria odiá-lo. Muito.

Mas ela o amava.

Ele ainda parecia a mesma pessoa de sempre. Ela ainda via amor em seus olhos. Ela ainda via o _seu Ezra_ nos olhos escuros à sua frente. _Ainda era ele!_

Não. Aria não deveria se deixar enganar daquele jeito. Não deveria desejar o que desejava. Não deveria ser levada por ele novamente. Ele era o motivo de seus pesadelos. Ele era a razão pela qual suas amigas viviam em um filme de terror. _Ezra fizera tudo aquilo. Seu Ezra!_

Era isso! Uma luz tomou a mente dela. Agora ela entendia. Ela sempre soube, não soube? Ela apenas nunca quis admitir. Mas ela sempre amara aquele homem, mesmo com todas as suas ações. Talvez ela não devesse mesmo odiá-lo. Ela o amava. Sempre o amou. Aquele Ezra, o que estava à sua frente. Com ou sem -A. Se era ele desde o início, porque tudo mudaria agora?

- Aria - ele repetiu. - Diga alguma coisa.

O cenho dele estava franzido. Ele parecia preocupado. Seu coração acelerou. Ela estava certa, afinal. _Ainda era seu Ezra._ Ele realmente a amava. Ele não teria porque mentir agora. Ela sabia a verdade, e ele sabia que ela sabia. Não havia o que ser feito. Ele poderia matá-la, a seu ver, mas ele não parecia nem perto de tomar aquela decisão. Pelo contrário, agora ele parecia preso em certo desespero.

- Grite, Aria. Chore. Bata-me. Xingue-me. _Faça algo!_ - Ele demandou, dando alguns passos à sua frente, cortando a distância entre os dois e tomando seus ombros.

Sim, aquilo parecia o certo a ser feito, seu cérebro pensou. Ela deveria xingá-lo, deveria gritar, deveria chorar, deveria odiá-lo. Mas cada vez mais, ela tinha apenas uma certeza: eles se amavam.

As mãos dele em seus ombros pareciam tão quentes e firmes quanto sempre foram. Os olhos dele ainda pareciam carinhosos, mesmo que não devessem. Seu cheiro continuava inebriante, tão masculino e ao mesmo tempo tão singelo.

Foi então naquele momento que ela percebeu: ela não se importava mais com o que poderia acontecer. Com suas amigas, com sua família, com qualquer um que tenha cruzado o caminho de -A... De Ezra. Ela apenas se importava com Ezra.

Ainda assim, quando as palavras saíram de sua boca, surpreenderam tanto a ele quanto a ela.

- Eu quero entrar.

Não era preciso especificar. Ambos sabiam do que ela falava. O choque tomou conta do rosto de Ezra. Ele estava esperando por tudo, menos aquilo, ela percebeu. Ele não conseguia entender. Ela o amava tanto assim?

Ela sabia que o pensamento dele naquele momento estava se dirigindo à certeza de que ela se arrependeria. De que aquela não era ela. De que aquilo acabaria muito mal. Porém ela tinha agora mais certeza do que nunca.

Para deixar sua decisão clara, ela ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e tocou seus lábios nos dele. Começara delicado, mas logo ela aprofundou o beijo, levando as mãos ao rosto dele e entregando-se às suas carícias. Ele correspondeu, pensando que aquilo era como sonhar acordado. Era estranho, era inconcebível... Mas era _perfeito._

Não demorou para que os dois estivessem no chão, despindo um ao outro, sentindo seu calor, comunicando-se com seus corpos apenas. Naquele momento não havia dúvida alguma. Eles nasceram um para o outro, e estariam juntos sempre. Sempre jogariam juntos, como um time. Não importava em que lado do jogo estivessem.


End file.
